<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>savior by hungear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105413">savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungear/pseuds/hungear'>hungear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twenty days with jjp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungear/pseuds/hungear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jaebeom is jinyoung's boyfriend and also his savior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twenty days with jjp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was sleepy when i wrote this sooooorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"just say you spend your money for young women at the club! i'm not that stupid!"</p><p> </p><p>"you don't even understand me, bitch! you literally never come home! always leaving me with your useless son!"</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung was distressed.</p><p> </p><p>he was putting his ears to his bedroom door to hear what was his parents fight over and what he heard was his own father called him 'useless son' when he never once talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>he wanted to cry, but he can't. he already had too much pressure in himself. the next second, he jumped out in surprise hearing a vase being thrown to his door.</p><p> </p><p>he slowly stayed away from the door after locking it. he uneasily searched for his phone, he needed to call someone to take him out of this hell.</p><p> </p><p>yes, his boyfriend. it is lim jaebeom.</p><p> </p><p>he dialed jaebeom's number, and jaebeom picked up the phone less than three seconds. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'what's wrong, babe?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung could hear something being stepped on while jaebeom asked his question.</p><p> </p><p>"are you... smoking again?"</p><p> </p><p>jaebeom became speechless for couple seconds, <em>'you know me too well, don't you?'</em></p><p> </p><p>"yes, i think? forget it. i'm sorry if i disturbed you but can you please come and get me?"</p><p> </p><p>jaebeom frowned for a second, but then, he understood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'okay, give me ten mins?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"sure." with that, the call disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung took out his backpack and started to pack his clothes, enough for three days.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><strong>jaebeom:</strong> <em>i'm outside your house.</em></p><p> </p><p>jinyoung carefully went out through his window, and jogged to his house wall and threw out his backpack. he climbed out the wall like a professional. luckily, it was night and he wore dark clothes. so, nobody really recognized him.</p><p> </p><p>he rushed to jaebeom's car, opened the door and entered it with no mercy.</p><p> </p><p>"whoa, whoa, whoa. calm down, babe. i'm not gonna leave you here." jaebeom locked the doors and start to drove his car away from jinyoung's house.</p><p> </p><p>he ignored jaebeom's words to catch his breath. jaebeom who likes to joke started a talk, "are you just finished following a marathon competition?"</p><p> </p><p>"yes, i just escaped from a hell."</p><p> </p><p>jaebeom laughed his lungs out. jinyoung who is feeling so much pressure at the beginning started laughing too because jaebeom's laugh is contagious. being with jaebeom was just the rightest thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"why beach?" jinyoung asked when jaebeom drove the car to a beach area.</p><p> </p><p>"no spesific reason? just because i don't know any special place for both of us." </p><p> </p><p>jinyoung felt shy, jaebeom wants anything to be special for him.</p><p> </p><p>"no need to be shy like that, nyoung." jaebeom chuckled, "let's get out." he said after taking out his car key.</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung got off the car and approached jaebeom who stood in front of the car hood. jaebeom glanced over him once and suddenly lifted him up to make him sit on the hood.</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung squealed, "hey!" he hit jaebeom's shoulder after that, not hard but enough to make him laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>jaebeom still stood on the sand, not sitting on the hood like he made jinyoung do. </p><p> </p><p>jinyoung asked, "why don't you also sit here? with me?"</p><p> </p><p>jaebeom turned his head back to jinyoung, "my car is an old one, i'm afraid it would broke if i sit on there too." he explained, jinyoung just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>he moved closer to jinyoung, "mind to tell me what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung stayed silent, jaebeom understood, "it's okay. you don't have to tell me if you don't want it."</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung was taken aback, "don't feel that way, jaebeom. i was just confused about what to answer," jinyoung swallowed his saliva first, "my mom just came home from wherever she was before and she blame my dad for spending money in the club while she is never show up in home." he felt blue again.</p><p> </p><p>hearing that, jaebeom went to hug jinyoung's waist. the latter hugged jaebeom's neck back.</p><p> </p><p>the next words came from jinyoung's mouth made jaebeom almost throw a punch to his car.</p><p> </p><p>"and he called me a useless son as well," and with that, jinyoung can't hold back his tears anymore.</p><p> </p><p>jaebeom saw the tears coming out really fast from jinyoung eyes, he lifted himself up to sit beside jinyoung on the hood and pulled him into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"don't you say you were afraid your car will broke if you sit here too?" jinyoung asked in his sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>"you're more important than my car, you're my one and only and there is nobody like you out there. while my car isn't the only one and has so many replacement out there. in conclusion, you two are not a comparison."</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung laughed a little, he didn't know what jaebeom used to him, because he always can laugh whenever near him.</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung jolted as he touched jaebeom's hand, "hey, you are freezing. why don't we just go home?"</p><p> </p><p>jaebeom asked, "whose house?"</p><p> </p><p>"yours." jinyoung simply answered.</p><p> </p><p>with that, they spent their night at jaebeom's house. doing whatever they wanna do until the sun rise again.</p><p> </p><p>jinyoung just wished jaebeom won't leave him alone, while jaebeom wished jinyoung would stay by his side forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>